


《新婚快乐》

by creamgingerbread



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamgingerbread/pseuds/creamgingerbread
Summary: 白聆声作为司仪，祝福着自己最好的朋友和初恋一起步入婚姻的殿堂。却没想到婚礼当天，新郎的弟弟闯入了他休息的房间……【年下美人攻x年上司仪受】开车预警！一发完结小短篇～请大家将现实和小说分开看待哦==排雷==1.有一点强制爱请自行选择食用谢谢大家喜欢。





	1. 新婚快乐1 by 奶霜姜饼

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

二月十四日，西方的情人节，按东方的规矩来算，今天亦是良辰吉日，适宜结婚。

白聆声带着矜持的微笑看向新郎新娘，两位新人正在注视彼此，眼神里充满了幸福和甜蜜。

他不禁心下赞叹：真是郎才女貌，佳偶天成。骆芯选他，倒是再正确不过了。

思绪仅一瞬便回笼现实，白聆声清清嗓子举起手中的话筒，开始按部就班的念起司仪的台词：“请问覃先生，你愿意娶你对面的这位小姐为妻，今后无论风雨和阳光，贫穷和富贵，疾病和健康，逆境和顺境，都要真心的爱护她，呵护她一生一世，你愿意吗？”

“我愿意！”

“请问骆小姐：你愿意嫁给在您对面的这位先生为您的丈夫，今后无论风雨和阳光，贫穷和富贵，疾病和健康，逆境和顺境，都要和他终生厮守，永不分离，你愿意吗？”

“我愿意！”

……

“在场的所有来宾，请让我们一起衷心地祝福这对新人，恭喜他们新婚快乐！”

……

礼成后，作为司仪的工作暂告一段落，白聆声松了口气，在化妆间里将领结扯了扯，然后靠在房间内的沙发上闭目养神。

此刻在他脑海中挥之不去的是新娘喜极而泣的面庞，对白聆声而言，那个表情既熟悉又陌生。

其实他和她的故事也不过是芸芸众生中的一幕，青梅竹马的男女日久生情走在一起，又因为对彼此太知根知底没办法继续过下去。

白聆声至今记得分手那天的场景。

北方的雪花洋洋洒洒落在两人的衣上和发上，待女生红着眼说：“我有更喜欢的人了”之后，纯洁无瑕的冰晶似乎都蒙上一层灰色，将女生离开的脚印埋覆。

白聆声不是个爱回忆往事且多愁善感的人，或许正是他过于理智的性格让旁的人受不太住，所以导致朋友只有那么三两个。

而其中特别要好的一个，又恰好和自己的初恋走进了婚姻的殿堂。

这段缘分在圈子里偶尔被几个哥们儿拿出来调侃，白聆声一向是大大方方的跟着笑闹几句。

反正时过境迁，这么多年了，该放下的早已被他留在身后。

就这么胡思乱想着，白聆声不知不觉间倚靠着沙发陷入了沉睡中。

“咔哒。”

他迷迷糊糊听见了房门上锁的声音，但连日操劳婚礼的疲惫让他的双眼像粘了强力胶般，挣扎几次都撑不开。

来人似乎喝了不少，甫一进来浓重的酒味就弥漫在房间内，对方脚步沉重而拖沓，踉踉跄跄地跌坐在了沙发上。

白聆声感到自己身旁坐垫凹陷了一块，连带着他的身形也晃了晃。

他不知道这是谁，但困倦实在是太过于折磨神经，白聆声不想睁眼打招呼，干脆躲懒了一回继续入睡。

醉酒的人安安静静的坐在旁边，好半天都没发出一声响。

就在白聆声马上要跟周公下棋的时候，那边厢终于有了动静。

“白哥。”

噢。

他一叫，白聆声知道了：这人是新郎的亲弟弟，也是今天的伴郎，覃安榆。

看来确实是喝高了，大着舌头连喊名字都含糊不清，估计帮他哥挡了不少酒。

本来困顿的精神因为遇着熟人逐渐变得清醒。

白聆声担心他是不是有什么事要找人帮忙，他好赖也算半个兄长，遇到求助总不能推辞。

正当白聆声打算睁眼搭理对方时，覃安榆突然伸手摸了摸白聆声的脸颊。

什么情况？！

白聆声尴尬极了，他拿不准男人的意思，到底对方是喝醉了还是在戏耍自己，这个时候他醒过来会不会吓到覃安榆？

他内心天人交战，那头覃二手却没停下，接连拂过白聆声的眉头、鼻尖，最后落在唇上，用大拇指不停地摩挲。

“白哥……我好喜欢你啊。”

草！

白聆声吓的一个激灵，赶忙睁眼，一把抓住覃二在他身上不断动作的手。

“覃安榆……你是不是疯了？！”

覃二迷瞪瞪的看着白聆声，酒精麻痹了神经，他的思路变得迟缓，同时行动因为失去了理智，所以更加遵循本能。

白聆声这声喝骂非但没劝退覃安榆，反而像催化剂一样，莫名给他壮了胆。

“是，我就是疯了。”

“我就是因为喜欢你，所以才疯了。”

相比起哥哥的英武，覃安榆长的更像母亲，形貌昳丽，眉目如画，乍一看去漂亮的不行。

白聆声对覃二的了解基本是来源于他哥哥。

在覃大嘴里，他的弟弟是天上有地上无的存在，什么古典钢琴界的未来之星，下一个柴可夫斯基；足球界的天才少年，只要一入队立马就能将国足振兴，拿下奥运冠军。

每次这么吹，朋友们都爱嘘上一嘘，要是覃二在场，那他的脸肯定红的像个熟番茄。

总之在白聆声的印象里，覃二就是个安静乖顺的青年，体贴细心，或许还有那么一点属于艺术生的忧郁。

而就是这么个人，在他哥哥的婚礼当天，跑来和自己告白？

白聆声觉得玄幻极了，难以置信的看着覃安榆：“覃老二，你喝醉了。白哥就当你没说过这些不清醒的话，等明儿天亮了，你肯定都不记得发生了什么。”

覃安榆表情有点难看。

他哽着嗓子开口道：“白哥。白聆声。你以为，我是在和你开玩笑？”

白聆声有些无奈：“安榆，你听我说。我没有取笑你的意思，但你现在不清醒，你明白吗？在这种喝醉了的状态下，人很容易把各种微小的、表层的情绪不断放大。”

“所以你还是不相信，”覃安榆冷冷的回复，语气中甚至含了几分怒意和委屈：“你从来就不知道……连多看我一眼都不肯。”

这段质问可谓来的莫名，把白聆声一下子打懵了，他虽然爱保持理智，但却是个心软的人。

覃安榆话音一落，白聆声气势立刻落了下乘，他好声好气的回他：“安榆，我……我确实不知道，对不起。谢谢你喜欢我，但咱俩真的不合适。”

酒壮怂人胆，平日里性子内向的覃二听了这话，一不做二不休干脆一把拉过白聆声抱住。

“不合适？哪方面不合适？”

覃安榆说着，捏住白聆声的下巴，俯身亲了下去。

他的动作又快又狠，让对方根本反应不及。

等白聆声回过神来，自己已经被压在沙发上被迫承受着覃安榆的强吻。

覃安榆在这方面没甚经验，起初只知道不停的啃咬白聆声的双唇，但他人聪明，等把唇瓣都舔湿后，无师自通的将自己的舌头伸入了对方的口腔。

他用舌尖不断刮蹭白聆声的上颚，弄的白聆声生起一股痒意。

接着覃安榆找上了白聆声的舌，一下一下地用自己的拨弄着他的，等确认白聆声没有反抗的意思后干脆利落的用大舌卷起对方，缠绕吮吸。

白聆声断断续续发出“呜呜”的哭音，他舌根被扯的难受，感觉覃安榆想就这么将他吃进肚子里。

二人唇舌交缠了好一阵才停下，待四片唇瓣分开后，几根银线藕断丝连的出现在他们中间。

白聆声一阵恍惚，不明白自己刚刚怎么就被这张脸迷住了，居然都没阻止这种出格的行为发生。

覃安榆更是意外，他原本都做好了被扇一巴掌的打算，哪晓得白聆声相当配合。

更何况……

“白哥，这就是你说的不合适吗？”

白聆声回过神来，看见覃安榆脸上那双带有占有欲的眸子，顺着对方眼神往下，他看见了自己的胯部。

那里是阴茎，而此刻自己勃起的性器正和覃安榆的性器隔着两条裤子互相举旗。 


	2. 新婚快乐2 by 奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

白聆声难为情的将头撇向一边，他不敢去看覃安榆的表情。

或许是这个掩耳盗铃的举动取悦了覃安榆，就算是在不清醒的状态下，他还是明显的感觉到白聆声的害羞。

气氛一时陷入凝滞，谁都没有先挪动一分，然而白聆声的耳根却肉眼可见的红了起来，看的覃安榆心痒难耐。

醉酒给了覃安榆最好的放肆机会。

终于，有着昳丽面容的青年先出手了，他倾身向白聆声，准确的捕捉到他的耳垂，开始用牙齿细密地轻咬起来。

温热的鼻息打在白聆声耳廓，他想自己可能也疯掉了。

不然为什么不伸手将青年推开，而是半推半就的纵容他的轻薄？

覃安榆情欲来的愈发汹涌，把耳垂濡软之后，他情不自禁地发出一声喘息。

和面如冠玉的五官不同，覃安榆声线沙哑且低沉，此刻还含了几丝鼻音，状若痴狂一遍遍在白聆声耳旁念着：“聆声，我好喜欢你……喜欢你，喜欢你，喜欢你，我喜欢你啊……”

不得不说，这种热烈大胆的正面告白没几个人能遭得住，更何况覃安榆这张脸给这段话赋予了百分之百的蛊惑加成。

白聆声恰恰好是个对这方面没什么抵抗力的人。

他心下暗叹一声，遭罪啊……然后干脆利落的闭上眼睛，企图将眼前的画面挤出脑海。

覃安榆见白聆声竟然连看他一眼都懒得，心中一痛，刚刚还能轻易吐露的爱意现在连一个字都说不出口。

他也不知道为什么，难道自己就这么不讨人喜欢吗？

青年的思绪一时钻了牛角尖，他无法抑制自己的胡思乱想：或许白聆声是有心上人了？还是余情未了？

念头至此，覃安榆不知哪里来了一股子戾气，接下来说出的话开始夹枪带棒起来：“聆声，芯姐和我哥哥已经是合法夫妻了。”

白聆声听了，睁开眼有些奇怪的看向覃安榆：覃大他俩的事与他白聆声有什么关系？

等又听覃安榆讲了几句酸言酸语后，他才反应过来，原来覃二是觉得自己还对骆芯有想法。

白聆声哭笑不得，一面觉得覃安榆这拈酸吃醋的模样略逗，另一方面又止不住心下生起怜惜。

“安榆，这都过去快十年了，我要跟她有什么那早就该有了。她是你大嫂，你要多尊重她。”

“至于你对我……”白聆声卡了下壳，看见覃安榆泛红的眼圈，话竟有些说不下去：“对我的，喜欢……我很感谢，你是个好人，但咱们真的不合适。今天的事，我就当你一时冲动。”

覃安榆沉默的将这话听完，点了点头，没再说什么。

正当白聆声觉得这事就这么了了后，覃安榆突然暴起，脱下自己的定制西装外套，一把抓过白聆声的双腕举过头顶，三下五除二的将他的双手缠绕捆绑起来。

白聆声被对方的气势所震住，在被绑的过程中不停地抬手蹬腿想挣脱，却不料覃安榆看着瘦弱，但浑身肌肉和气力却能抵十个自己，他除了大喊“住手”以外，没有丝毫反抗的资本。

等一切尘埃落定，白聆声的衬衣纽扣在二人撕扯中不知怎么崩开了几粒，他的领结早歪在颈后，此刻他正满头大汗的和覃安榆对视着。

覃安榆面无表情，眸中阴鸷凶狠，又带着几分恶意。

他缓缓低下头，将自己的额抵住白聆声的，鼻尖碰在一起，嘴唇亦悬悬停在上方几毫米处。

“白聆声，这才叫一时冲动。”

“你想就这么算了，没门儿。”

话音一落，不同于之前那个带着克制的试探的吻，覃安榆暴戾的碾压着白聆声的两瓣，不停的啃咬着柔嫩的唇珠，着迷的将薄薄的软肉吃进自己口中。

激烈的动作将白聆声的嘴角磕破，一丝血腥味混杂进涎水里，给这场带着报复的性事更添了几分情色的滋味。

白聆声双腕被覃安榆单手压住，下身也被对方死死钳制，动弹不得。

但这些都不算什么。

更糟糕的是白聆声发现自己竟然在接吻途中阴茎愈发胀大。

这其中代表的含义，作为接近而立之年的男人，他再清楚不过了——他白聆声，对企图强暴自己的覃安榆有着浓厚的性趣。

就算自己嘴上说着“不合适”，身体却相当诚实的给了他一记重重的耳光。

强吻还在继续，覃安榆熟门熟路的重复着之前的步骤。

他用力横扫过白聆声的口腔，直捣那条舌头，等寻住舌身后，他不再犹豫地用自己的舌苔刮蹭白聆声的舌筋，然后一卷，将它整个包裹住，开始交缠吮吸。

唾液不断从两人口中进出互换，来不及吞下的也无人去管，干脆的任它顺着唇缝流下，打湿了白聆声的衣领和身下的沙发坐垫。

起初带着强迫性质的吻在这过程中逐渐变了味道，白聆声不自觉的回应着覃安榆，让这场独角戏变成了双人舞，舞台是性欲，而演员正是彼此。

白聆声被弄的有些难受，阴茎勃起的更加厉害，被内裤和西装裤压住没法动弹，勒的他很是不舒服。

覃安榆自然也注意到了这点，他伸出一只手往下寻去，待摸到那一根后，白聆声明显的颤了一下，覃安榆隔着裤子，毫不犹豫的狠狠捏住茎身。

“唔啊……嗯……！”

白聆声痛的眼泪一下子出来了，他愤怒的望向覃安榆，对方嘴上没有停止亲吻，只含住白聆声的舌头含含糊糊的说着：“谁让你，惹我生气？”

草，怪我咯？

白聆声心下怒骂，可还没等他发泄情绪，两人惊讶地发现，白聆声的阴茎竟然膨胀的更加厉害，此刻已是真真正正的勃起，直直顶住覃安榆的肚脐。

覃安榆若有所思的将自己剥离开那个迷人的檀口，带着些意外的情绪啄了啄白聆声带血丝的嘴角：“没想到聆声喜欢痛一点。你可真是个宝贝。”

白聆声“唰”的一下闹了个大红脸，他也是第一次知道自己居然是这样的人。

这个被发现的档口实在是称不上美好，反而更多的是尴尬和难为情。

白聆声被覃安榆的话噎住，不知道该怎么接上，干脆闭了嘴，只怨念的瞪了眼对方。

哪知道这一瞪，又瞪出事来，覃安榆似是痴了，抬手摸了摸白聆声的脸，然后又俯首，将头侧放在白聆声的心脏处：“聆声，你……你别这样看我。”

白聆声愣了愣，他实在是不明白覃安榆这小脑袋瓜里到底装了些什么，脑回路究竟是怎么转的？

这一会儿怪他不看他，一会儿又抱怨自己别这么看他。自己到底怎么他了？

不过……

白聆声叹了口气，瞅了瞅埋在自己胸口的覃安榆的发顶，心想，覃二这样倒是挺可爱的。

好一会儿，等白聆声觉得这个气氛温情的不得了时，突然发觉自己的小粒有些痒。

低头一看，却是覃安榆在自己左胸处亲个不停，温热的鼻息不时拂过乳头，哈出的气体刺激着乳尖微微的变硬继而站立起来。

要是白聆声双手还能动弹的话，他第一反应肯定是将覃安榆推开，但现在他不可以。

他只能憋着一张大红脸看着覃安榆在那里自顾自的啄吻，等吻了一会儿对方犹觉差点什么，抬手将白聆声的衬衣剥开后，再将唇贴上去。

这下是真的肉与唇无缝相贴了。

白聆声感觉自己心跳不断加速，他不确定覃安榆在做这起子事的时候有没有发现，不过这不妨碍他自己觉得害羞、别扭。

等白聆声感到那块儿肉都要被亲破皮时，他终于忍不住开口，声音里带着的甜腻连自己都吓了一跳：“覃安榆，你要做就做，别折磨我。”

覃安榆惊疑不定的抬头，像是没听清白聆声说了什么。

白聆声忍无可忍的闭上眼，咬着牙根又说了次：“你，要做就快一点，别再弄这些七七八八的，我难受……”

覃安榆停了亲吻的动作，问他：“白聆声，你确定吗？你知道我会怎么做吗？”

白聆声睨了他一眼，阴阳怪气道：“你白哥吃过的盐比你吃过的饭还多。我都躺平了，你还扭扭捏捏个什么劲儿？”

“我知道，但我怕你后悔，所以总得问问。”覃二埋头复又亲了下白聆声的额头。

下一秒他毫不犹豫的将白聆声的长裤脱下，早已勃起的阴茎铃口处已经渗出些微粘湿透明的液体，让裤兜那一块变成了更深的颜色。

覃安榆双手托住白聆声的臀部，胡乱的搓揉捏挤，软肉被裤身裹住，顺着指缝间隙漏出。

他用力抬高两瓣臀丘，直举到自己脸前。

此刻白聆声双腿已经架在覃安榆双肩上，整个人被扯高成一根斜线。

覃安榆捏住臀肉，微微低头舔上了白聆声的性器。

他先是吮吸着被前列腺液打湿的那一块裤裆，那里正好是龟头，因此这处地方顺理成章的被覃安榆含入口中。

白聆声难耐的喘了口气，抑制不住冲动想把阳根往覃安榆暖和的口腔里戳。

覃安榆按住他，不让他动，自己倒是隔着内裤用舌尖将白聆声的阴茎形状勾勒了一遍又一遍。

唾液大量的分泌出来，混杂着前列腺液让内裤正面像过了水一样，覃安榆又转而去含吮白聆声的小球。

那两粒中藏着大量未发泄的精子，覃安榆很清楚这一点。

一想到这是白聆声的东西，他就忍不住吃的更用力了些。

“啊……啊，覃二你这个……呃……”白聆声因着帮朋友策划婚礼前后跑了几个月，累到没时间和精力自慰，此刻阴茎被这么对待，自然是敏感无比。

他察觉一股射精的冲动在身体中酝酿，但是内裤始终束缚着性器，让他相当难捱且不适。

白聆声快气疯了，大喊：“覃二，帮我把内裤脱掉，我要射了，快一点！”

覃安榆一听，倒是十分配合的将白聆声那条骚包的子弹裤去掉，然后坏心的在其孽根根部狠狠一捏。

“草！”

白聆声一个哆嗦，射精的欲望活生生被这一手捏了回去，难受的浑身颤抖：“覃、安、榆，你给我记住。”

覃安榆笑了笑，那叫一个俊美无俦，白聆声又被这张脸迷晕了一秒，等回过神来就听到他说：“白哥，你不是喜欢痛吗？”

白聆声这才注意到，自己虽然射精的冲动被按了回去，但是阴茎却丝毫未萎，反倒精神奕奕的举旗朝着覃安榆的脸叫嚣。

呵呵。

白聆声懂了，覃安榆的意思是，这么做是为了他好。

正当他打算用话刺回去的时候，覃安榆突然张口将他的男根吃进嘴里，猝不及防之下白聆声发出一声惊呼。

口腔内又软又热，像极了冬日里的暖炉，他只觉一股电流从头发丝酥麻到脚趾尖，一阵失重感产生，下一秒白聆声抑制不住的射了出来。

覃安榆尚未做好准备，直被射了个满嘴满喉，但他一点也不觉得恶心厌烦，反而像怕那些精液消失了似的，顾不上咽喉处干呕的冲动，开始一滴不漏的吞进白聆声的污秽玩意儿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


	3. 新婚快乐3 by 奶霜姜饼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

射精完后身体总会出现一刻的酸软，白聆声恹恹地躺在沙发上，看着覃安榆跟着了魔一样舔舐他的性器和睾丸，甚至连会阴都不放过。

他很想问覃安榆难道不嫌脏吗，但是看到自己的精液被全部吞入的时候那种满足和快感让白聆声选择忽略这个问题。

说起来也挺矫情的，自从父母走后，这还是他头一回有被什么人全身心珍惜的感觉。

白聆声动了动手，却发现还被西装外套绑着，有些遗憾的撇了撇嘴——他真想摸摸覃安榆的头。

那边厢，覃安榆舔够了，确认精液都进了自己的体内后，他难得有些兴奋，毕竟这是第他第一次得到属于白聆声的东西。

念头至此，他将目光转向了另一处地方。

白聆声正出神的时候，他放在房间桌上的手机突然响了起来。

抬头一看是“覃安然”打来的，这个电话不能不接。

白聆声很无奈，他手动不了，自然是没办法完成这项任务，只好用眼神示意覃安榆。

覃安榆心领神会，将手机接通调成公放后放到白聆声胸口。

“喂？聆声，你去哪儿了？我和芯芯敬完酒了，到处都找不到你。”覃大打了个酒嗝，有些含糊的问道。

“有什么事么？我刚太累了，在休息室里睡着了。”

那头传来一点飘忽的女声，覃大嗯嗯了两句又接着讲：“芯芯说想来找你道谢。”

白聆声略感意外，不过还是应着：“好啊，她……呃啊……！”

覃安榆神色淡淡的，嘴上却做着下流的事情：刚刚才吞吃过精液的舌头，转而舔上了白聆声的后穴，刺激的他惊呼出声。

“聆声你怎么了？”

“没，没，就是不小心撞到脚了，嗯……呃，安然，咱们有什么回头再说吧，我真的好累……唔哈，想再睡会儿。”

说完这句，白聆声已经顾不上覃安然回了什么，开始止不住发出甜腻的呻吟。

好在覃安榆眼疾手快，在白聆话音刚落的时候掐断了电话。

“覃二，你，要来便来，快些进来。”

白聆声扭了扭身子，难耐的用沙发靠背擦着自己的乳头。

沙发并不算大，只能勉强容纳两个成年男人的体格，但这却给了覃安榆更好的空间方便掌控白聆声的一举一动。

他看到身下人这么蹭磨，有些嫉妒的瞪了眼靠垫。

他知道这样很傻气，但在覃安榆心里，白聆声合该是他的人——从头到脚，从身到心，都是。

想到这里，他将束缚双手的西装解开，把放在双肩的两条长腿盘在自己腰上，然后拉起白聆声靠过来：“聆声，抱住我。”

白聆声已经被情欲折磨的有些失去理智，他听话的将手臂伸出搂住覃安榆的脖子，两人就就着拥抱的亲密姿势，开始了新一轮的欢爱。

覃安榆缓缓将自己推入后穴中，那里已经被他用舌头及手指好好开拓过，所以此番动作进行的非常顺利。

白聆声感到更粗壮的巨物进入自己体内，很是不适的动了动，想着自己那里头肯定被撑的很大，倒是颇难为情的红着脸将头埋在覃安榆颈窝。

覃安榆是第一次做爱，虽然早被各种资料科普过，但他的实战经验仅仅来自一次次梦境。

他有些拿不准白聆声是否感觉舒服，只好小声说：“聆声，你还可以吗？我要动了。”

白聆声没说话，只点了点头。

下一秒覃安榆动的一发不可收拾，来势凶猛，晃的沙发“咿呀”作响。

白聆声也被这剧烈的冲撞撞的一哽声，尚来不及呼痛，就被痛感所刺激产生的快感蛊惑了神经。

他想，原来和男人做爱这么爽的吗？

覃安榆被温暖的肠肉包裹着性器，激动的不能自已，这是他梦里的情郎，今天终于得偿所愿。

抽插从一开始就激烈无比，白聆声不断“嘤啊”出声，最后一丝理智提醒他化妆间还算是公共场合，他们不能被人发现，因此只好一口咬住覃安榆的肩膀，妄图堵住从嘴里冒出的呻吟。

哪想这么一咬，覃安榆更是被刺激的兽性大发，只听他低喝一声，颜色白淡的性器化作狰狞的巨龙霸道的在属于自己的穴里驰骋，一次又一次顶撞到穴心最深处。

这是最原始的欲望的发泄，白聆声根本受不住，尖叫不迭：“安榆，安榆，覃安榆……快，再重一点，撞我，肏死我！”

覃安榆用行动回答了白聆声的呼唤，他愿意先满足心上人的愿望。

只见覃安榆将孽根抽出一截，忍住自己强烈地抽插欲念，开始顶戳着在后穴不深处的那个凹点。

“啊！！！”白聆声跟疯了似的，双手不停抓挠覃安榆的背部，在其上留下一条条红痕。

“太刺激了，好舒服……好舒服啊安榆。”

覃安榆低声笑了笑，埋头舔去白聆声因为剧烈的快感而产生的的生理泪水。

等冲撞了几百下后，白聆声终于又有了射精的欲望，覃安榆见状伸手将两人的性器合拢握住，说：“聆声，你等等我，我们一起。”

白聆声已经接近崩溃边缘，但潜意识里的顺从让他乖乖点了头，只分出一丝清明抑制自己的情潮。

覃安榆亲了亲白聆声的唇，然后伸出舌头又缠绕上白聆声的，下身再次加快冲刺速度。

他的腰像不知疲倦一样捣弄着后穴，穴中流出的肠液已经被杵成了一圈圈白沫，挂在菊褶和阴茎茎身上，间或流下几滴让身下的坐垫也跟着被打湿。

终于，又是数千下撞击后，覃安榆终于有了释放的念头，他更用力的吻住白聆声，两人在小房间内抵死缠绵，在某个时间节点心有灵犀的将体内的白浊尽情射在彼此肚腹、胸膛、乳尖、甚至是脸颊上。

白聆声只觉眼前白光一闪，双耳在刹那间失去了捕捉声音的能力，只下意识的张大嘴，将无声的呻吟送入覃安榆口中，舌头在彼此腔体内纠缠共舞。

等失重感散去，高潮的余韵存留在两人体内，只不过这场投入了太多情感的，酣畅淋漓的性事耗去了太多气力，让他们只想拥紧对方留下温暖。

好一会儿，白聆声才回过味来，主动停止了亲吻：“覃安榆，够了。”

覃安榆的睫毛抖了抖，有些不安，但还是乖觉的将头挪开，给彼此留出一点喘息的空间。

白聆声瞅着覃安榆忐忑的样子，有些好笑：合着最该心虚的时候不心虚，等把人吃干抹净了倒开始摆出这样儿了？

他又好气又好笑的拍了拍覃安榆的头：“行了，我说了要怪你吗？”

覃二定定的看着白聆声，他的酒意早在刚刚一件件出格的行动中逐渐消失，此刻的覃安榆又恢复到了平日里的他：内向，隐忍，羞涩，还带着白聆声印象里一贯的忧郁。

刚刚那个外放的覃二在理智回笼后被自己亲手压进了意识深处，他没办法再装作醉酒去死乞白赖的奢求白聆声不对他动怒，不怪罪于他。

白聆声瞅着覃安榆跟犯了错事等着打手心似的，忍不住伸手做了之前想做的事：他揉了一把覃安榆的头发，又主动亲了下覃安榆的鼻尖。

“你这模样让别人看了，还以为挨肏的是你呢？”

覃安榆脸红了红，双眼亮晶晶的看着白聆声，不得不说，他对心上人的反应很是意外。

恰好覃安然又一个电话打进来，白聆声这次有手了，直接把电话接通开到外放。

“喂！聆声啊，你看到我弟了吗？这小子也不知道跑哪里去了。”

白聆声睨了覃安榆一眼：“看到了啊，跟我在一起。”

覃安然很是意外：“你俩怎么会在一起？”

覃二喊了声哥，刚想开口跟他哥说点什么，直接被白聆声打断：“我要和你宣布一件事。”

“我靠，哥们儿你咋了！语气这么严肃。”

“准确说是两件。一是祝你和骆芯新婚快乐。二嘛……”

覃安然适时配合，表现出了好奇心：“还有什么？”

“还有就是，就在刚刚，你弟弟被我拐跑了，现在他是我的男朋友。要骂我的话在微信骂吧。”

讲完这句话，白聆声顶着覃安榆惊喜的目光将电话挂断。

“看我干什么？吻也接了，爱也做了，你不想当我男朋友吗？”

“不不不……我愿意的！”覃安榆慌忙接话。

白聆声点点头：“我想也是。当然如果你要当作一夜情，我不会介意。”

覃安榆直接吻住白聆声的嘴，以此表达自己的决心。

白聆声暗叹，能抵抗住覃安榆这张脸来告白的人，可没几个。

总而言之，他白聆声不亏。

他从来不是矫情的人，尽管男人在一起会有些麻烦，但如果是覃安榆，白聆声觉得，试试也无妨。

毕竟这小子，对他好像是认真的。

接吻间隙白聆声看到一大堆消息提示，全是覃大发的话。

一会儿谴责他怎么可以拐跑自己弟弟，一会儿痛心疾首自家白菜被拱了，接着酸溜溜的勉强承认白聆声还算配得上覃二。

最后一条消息发过来，白聆声笑了笑，心中一暖，然后彻底将目光转回，投入进新的性事中。

“你俩好好过。希望有一天，我也能祝你们新婚快乐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pps: 司仪婚礼上说的话是使用的这个答案：https://zhidao.baidu.com/question/400374948.html  
_(:з」∠)_虽然隐约知道台词好像是约定俗成的，但是由于我对这方面确实不太熟悉，所以就将知道内的回答直接拿来了，要是不能够这么用的话欢迎各位指正，我会道歉并修改！【土下座
> 
> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！

**Author's Note:**

> 请关注微博 @奶霜姜饼  
=w=新人写手，您的支持就是我最大的动力！


End file.
